


Hulk's Little Boy: Finding Comfort

by Floris_Oren



Series: Hulk's Little Boy: The Adventures of Little!Tony [4]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce/Hulk return, Daddy!Bruce, Little!Tony, they talk their stuff out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Bruce/Hulk return to their Baby Boy. DO they make up with Tony? What does Tony need?





	Hulk's Little Boy: Finding Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I've been needing to return to this series. I love Little!Tony. I love stories where he is taken care of by other characters. I also love stories where he has a hard time getting into his head space. This is short and to the point. But I've been stressed out and just needed to write something cute. but not ignore the problem I've introduced into the earlier fics. I'm not sure if that will come up again. Probably. but just know that they are not ignoring what happened. Tony will have trust issues.

_ “Pepper…..” Tony sighed into the phone; “It’ll be fine. I’ll fix the code with minimum money wasted.”  _ he explained. They were dealing with a crisis, which took Tony to a few factories so that he could overhaul a few computer chips needed for some upcoming items he planned on unleashing onto the masses. 

He reached the front door of the house he’d bought several years ago; the years when he tended to party, have anyone he wanted and basically being a bastard to people. He hated that part of his past; though he did his very best to make up for it. The house in Milan is fancy. As if he’d never have anything fancy. With white marble floors, and light green walls when one first walks in. 

He laid his keys down on the table by the door and toes his shoes off. Next is his neck tie. Tony says a few more placating words to Pepper before the phone disconnect and he is left on his own in the semi-darkness of the entryway. 

He then sees a text pop up on his display. 

Agent - 

Are you alright? 

Tony thought about ignoring it; Truly. He did not want to have another conversation about his eating and sleeping, amongst other things. Ever since the age play happened he felt as if he just couldn’t get back to normal. 

Sure, that evening with Steve was fun. And he had a few more play dates with Clint, who was still a bitch to him. Seriously, did that idiot honestly think that Tony could take away all the attention that Natasha and Coulson gave Clint???

No. 

No, because he craved Hulk. He craved large arms and hands and fingers putting a bottle in his mouth, and forcefully changing him and….

Tony felt himself shaking. 

He’d let his thoughts go too far. 

Much too far. 

He felt tears well up inside him. 

He slid down the wall and just sat in front of the door. Letting the salt water run down his face. Not even bothering to muster up enough energy to wipe them away himself. 

~*~*~*~

From the darkness a figure immerges; the figure is tall, and dressed in dark pants and a purple button down shirt. His hair is shaggy, in need of a cut. And his eyes are bright. He watches Tony sleep against the door. And feel guilt. 

Bruce hadn’t really wanted to leave. Hulk had. Hulk had forced the issues and they had spent months away. Months upon months. And they left Tony in such a state. They should have stayed. 

Bruce walks up to Tony; he is no bigger than a minute, thinner than before; stressed as well. He needed a break. He needed someone to care for him. He needed The Hulk. 

_ Are you done being a dick?  _ Bruce asked

_ Hulk not a penis! _

_ Too bad, so sad, love dad. We did a disservice to Tony and now we need to make it up to him. You’re going to help me no matter if you life it or not.  _ Bruce replied. 

Hulk sat in his mind, going over Bruce’s words before he grunted an agreement. Bruce lightly tipped Tony into his arms and picked him up as if he - himself - didn’t look to be about 15o pounds soaking wet. The gamma radiation had gone a long way to giving Bruce the ability to lift massive amounts of weight. Tony felt like a feather in his arms. 

He brought the man through to the bedroom. The soft lighting did not wake Tony. It was far too late to give him a proper bath. But Bruce carefully slipped the clothing off. Then he powdered and diapered Tony’s bottom, and put Iron Man footed PJ’s on him. He wrapped him in a soft, and very cuddly Iron man blanket before tucking him further into bed. 

Then, Bruce climbed up onto the bed by Tony and slowly carded his fingers through messy, dark curls. Tony had let his hair grow longer than usual. It was a good look on him. 

Bruce could only hope that the conversation they’ll have as soon as Tony wakes will go alright. But, he has a sneaking suspicion that it will not. 

Eventually, night wore on and Bruce fell asleep. 

~*~*~

He did not wake where he had fainted the night before; Tony frowned. That didn’t make sense. He should be leaning against the front door. He should have pain in his back from the position. But nooooooooo…...he most certainly does not have that type of pain. 

Instead, he’s not cold. He is wrapped in something soft and velvety. He is warm, and the sun is shining and what the utter fuck happened???? 

“Oh, you’re awake?” 

“Did I say that aloud.” 

“Yes.” the voice said. Tony knew that voice. His breath hitched and he began to shake. It’d been so long. He had thought for sure that Bruce would never return. 

“Bruce???”   
  


“Honey,” Bruce brushed hair out of Tony’s face. “I am here.” he said softly. 

Tony took a deep breath, and then opened his eyes. It was indeed Bruce. He was tan from his months away from New York. He had filled out too. He wore a lavender shirt and black jeans. 

“Why are you here?” Tony asked. 

“Hulk was having a hard time after the Hydra thing.” Bruce sat on the edge of the bed; “I also wasn’t very mature about it. We did you a horrible disservice by not staying and just seeing how things went. We felt better away, but after a while…” 

“I didn’t….” 

“It was never your fault, Tony.” Bruce said gently. “The fault will always be ours. And I know we can’t make up for it.” 

Tony let that sit, and he hated those words. He wanted Bruce and Hulk back. In more ways than the ones Hydra had put onto all of them. 

“Would it be alright with you if we try again?” Bruce asked. “Properly?” 

Tony didn’t even pretend to think about it; “Yes.” he sniffled. 

“Tony, are you sure?” 

“It’s not the same with the others.” Tony said. “It’s too….old.” 

“I know.” Bruce nodded. “Hulk always like the trappings of a wee little angel.” he teased. 

“Oh, no!” Tony shook his head. “Don’t you DARE call me that!”

Bruce chuckled. “I’ll think about it.” he said. “But, for now. I’ve got a bottle for you. If you want it?” 

“I do.” Tony nodded. Bruce produced said bottle. Freshly made. Then took Tony into his arms to start the feeding; Tony finally sighed, and felt all the stress from the last few months die away. This is the comfort he needed and yet hadn’t known it. 

  
  


END

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
